Second Chances
by Senshi of Valis
Summary: After being thrown out by his mother after she learns of his curse, Ranma walks straight into an invasion and is forced to take a sword to protect which the enemy is very interested in. With it he is forced onto a new path but one that promises a cure if
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Valis is the property of Sega and whoever else owns it.

Second Chances

Chapter 1

Ranma sighed as he walked slowly down the street, slowly getting more and more depressed. He had just been visiting his mother as Ranko Tendo when the older woman decided to get some tea and then Murphy's Law had to go in affect. In less than a moment the happy look had vanished replaced by a cold, hateful one.

"I-I can explain, m-mom." Ranma stuttered as hot tea dripped down his face from his soaked hair.

"Ranma?" Nodoka whispered, an unreadable expression filling her face.

"Yeah mom, its me." Ranma said then ducked as a blade of steel slashed through the space he just vacated.

"Get out of my house!" Nodoka screamed, holding the sword in position to strike yet again.

Ranma wanted to stay, say something to calm the situation down. Yeah he expected his mother to be upset when she found out the truth but this was ridiculous. As the woman swung the sword again, Ranma dodged and headed out the door as quick as he could to end up walking aimlessly around his mother's hometown.

A loud crack of thunder brought Ranma out of his thoughts to notice some screaming coming from several different directions. Hoping a good fight would distract him he headed off for where he believed the closest screaming was coming from. It didn't take long for him to find what was causing all the noise and he wish he didn't as the blood and dismembered body parts strewn all over the place wanted him to lose his lunch.

There with a huge axe with scarlet driping off one of its blades was a very large man, his skin tinted blue and long white hair. His eyes sent shivers down Ranma's back as they pulsed the same color red as the liquid driping from the axe. Ranma became even sicker when he realized that it was blood, the blood of all the people he must have murdered here. Bringing the blade to his lips the thing licked the blood off the axe with a long snakelike tounge.

"Stop this!" A girl's voice screamed, obviously frightened. Ranma looked and saw someone in a brown cloak wrapped tightly around them while clutching a sword obviously not of Japanese decent. It looked old though, its blade rusting in several spots as was what Ranma could see of its handle.

"Give me the damned sword and I'll consider it." The thing said coldly, a demented gleam in his eyes.

"Never." The girl growled, clutching it tighter.

"Leave her alone!" Ranma said, postioning himself between the monster and girl.

"Please take this and guard it." The girl said as she pushed the sword in Ranma's hands.

"Wh-what?" Ranma asked, startled.

"It knows you will protect it, please for now just run." The girl pleaded.

"Hey!" Ranma snapped, "I don't run from nothing."

"I didn't want to have to do this." The girl said sadly raising her hands towards Ranma. A blue circle appeared under Ranma then everything went white as his vision swirled. Moments later he regained his senses to be several blocks away from where he was. He started to head back when he realized he still had the sword. He debated just throwing it away but that thing wanted it so bad that he decided to keep it. It had to be important in some way after all.

"Why does this stuff always happen to me." Ranma grumbles as he heads off back to where he was moments before. He didn't get to far though as he came upon a several injured people hiding behind a red haired woman with a katana who was facing off against some kind of human looking frog in armor and a sword.

"Mom!" Ranma cried out in horror as she looked exhausted and not able to block the incoming blow. In a flash Ranma was there delecting the strike with the old sword and knocking Nodoka to the ground in safety.

"Ranma!" Nodoka gasped in shock.

"Get them out of here!" Ranma demanded as he blocked each incoming blow of his opponent clumsily.

"No," Nodoka said sternly, "You do it, I-I'll buy you some time."

"Like hell you will." Ranma said, fighting what he was sure was a losing battle. "Your hurt and to tired, you don't stand a chance! Take those people and run!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Ranma is the property of Rumiko Takahashi and Valis is the property of Sega and whoever else owns it.

Hi, if anyone is interested in prereading this story, or any of my other stories for me please e-mail me at Thanks .

Second Chances

Chapter 2

A Warrior is Born

"Damn it, I said run!" Ranma snapped as he blocked another strike and returned it with an attack of his own only for it to be blocked as well.

"Ranma…" Nodoka cried out as he dodged another attack.

Ranma flinched as he felt the pain flair in his side where the tip of the sword caught him tearing open a gash in his side spraying blood as the tip of the sword tore through him. It wasn't really too deep but it hurt like nothing before which was slightly confusing him until it dawned on him like being hit by a ton of bricks. The sword was poisoned!

Ranma's distraction bought time for everyone to get away from the area except for himself and his mother who was refusing to run. A crash of thunder and a few moments later it was pouring down rain which triggered his curse which distracted the frog thing long enough for Ranma to take advantage of the situation.

It didn't last for long though when Nodoka also attacked trying to help but instead caused both of them to fall back to the ground.

"Ahhh…what's the matter, all tired out?" the thing asked laughing.

"I'm so sorry, Ranma." Nodoka whispered, tears streaking down her face as she shook her head back and forth.

Ranma knew he had to do something to stop that thing and get back to stop the other one but for once he knew he was outmatched. The things strength was probably ten times more than Ryoga and that wasn't good.

All time seemed to stop as a beautiful girl with long blue hair and flowing white robes appeared. The girl looked Japanese and about the same age as Ranma herself but could tell that she was far more.

"Ranma Saotome," the girl said in a soothing voice, "I am so sorry for everything that is happening but Neglas is planning to invade earth since it is the nexus for a lot of dimensions. He wants to conquer all of them and make their people his slaves."

"I won't let him!" Ranma growled.

"I know you won't Ranma," the girl said in a sad voice, "I would stop him myself but I am trapped in another dimesion. I asked the girl who brought the sword to bring it there and find someone who had a pure heart who could fully synchronize with its powers."

"Synchronize?" Ranma asked confused.

"Yes Ranma." The girl said, her voice starting to strain, "Damn…Thought I could keep this up longer. Ranma, I offer you the chance to cure your curse if you will accept it."

"Heck yeah I will!" Ranma exclaimed.

"First though you must become the warrior of Valis Ranma and that will lock your curse." The girl said sadly.

"But you said…"

"If you stop Neglas and then return the sword to me here where I am stronger I will unlock it and remove it." The girl said, "As the warrior of Valis you will be granted the powers to stop the invasion but without it you and the world will most likely die."

With that the girl started to fade away.

"Wait I'll accept." Ranma cried out hurriedly.

"I'm glad." The girl said, "My powers are weakening to much…Godd luck Ranma, Warr…of Va…lis."

Time returned back to normal and Ranma looked at the sword which started glowing which stopped the frog's advance. Getting off the ground Ranma pointed the sword at the thing and said, "There is no way I'm letting you or anything else take over my world or any other."

Ranma cried out briefly as the sword restored itself and sent power coursing through Ranmas body burning her clothes away leaving a short white skirt and golden bra like armor with shoulder pads, a red scarf and golden boots. Her hair whipped out of its pigtail and fell freely down her back in waves as Nodoka watched in surprise.

"The Valis Sword!" the frog thing gasped.

"Bingo, frog face." Ranma grinned, "Time for round two."


End file.
